JC polyomavirus (JCV) is the causative agent of a demyelinating disease of the central nervous system, progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy (PML). The incidence of PML can be related to a weakened immune system or treatment with immunosuppressants. Currently, there is no specific antiviral therapy that has been proven effective for treatment of PML.